Complicated Things
by freezipoptearz
Summary: After Soul is put in the infirmary, will Maka finally reveal her feelings for him?
1. Chapter 1

Soul and Maka

FanFiction

How could he not see what I was going through? I gave him plenty of hints, and still he doesn't get it. What will it take for him to realize I'm in love with him? True, we have been a team for what seemed like forever, but I wonder if he even thinks of me in the same way. There was only one way to find out, but I was too much of a chicken to even think about telling him how I felt.

"Maka?"Soul asked.

"Huh? Oh sorry, I was thinking about something."

"What could you possibly be thinking about in the middle of a hunt?"

I couldn't say it. I was too afraid to be rejected, to be left alone.

"Just trying to keep my mind on the target. You know I don't like to be unprepared for a fight."

"Cool. So, what do you think about Kid and Liz hooking up?"he asked.

Kid and Liz had just anounced their relationship to us. I wasn't all that surprised when it happened. Kid had always showed an interest in her, especially when he thought nobody was looking.

"They seem like a good match for each other. Liz always has a way of helping him relax when something isn't symmetrical. I'm surprised they hadn't gotten together sooner."

Was he trying to rip me apart? I didn't want to think about how all of my friends were hooking up with each other, and I was still single. Just tell him you chicken! He needs to know.

"Maka, you're acting kind of weird. Is something on your mind?"

"Soul, I-I-"stop stuttering, you idiot."I need to tell you something. I-I-I think the Kishin egg is near by."

It was the truth, but it wasn't what I wanted to say.

"On your left, Maka."

It was all my fault. I was too careless, I should have paid more attention. Now Soul was in the infirmary with serious injuries, again. Stein told me not to worry because he would make a full recovery, but how could I not worry? He might never want anything to do with me now. Not even be my partner, let alone be my boyfriend.

He was still unconcious. Was he ever going to wake up? I placed my hand over his heart, being careful not to hit the stitches all around his chest. Those damn Kishin claws.

He had been sliced by those claws because I wasn't blocking like I should. Soul kept telling me to not worry about him, just keep myself from getting hit.

Eventually I had been able to take the Kishin down, but I didn't care about the victory when I saw Soul change back to his human form and fall to the ground. It was my fault, and I couldn't take it back.

"I'm so sorry, Soul. I should have been more careful. I will never forgive myself for what happened."

This is your chance. Tell him how you feel, and he won't be able to reject you. He won't even remeber you saying it.

"Soul, I-I love you. And not just in the friend kind of way. I mean I'm in love with you. I never meant for any of this to happen, and I would give anything for you to be okay right now. Please wake up," I said before the tears started falling down my cheeks,"Please wake up, Soul. I need you, even more than you know."

By this time, I was leaning over him, letting the tears fall onto his unmoving body. I kept begging for him to wake up, for him to be okay, until I had no more tears to give. When my crying had finally stopped, I felt a hand on my back. I turned to look at who the hand belonged to, thinking it was Stein, trying to be reasurring, and finding that he was nowhere around.

"It's okay, Maka. I'll be alright."

"Soul! I'm so sorry."

He was awake! Hours after the attack had happened, but he was awake, and talking.

"Don't cry anymore. I'm fine. Are you okay? Did you get hurt?"

All I could do was shake my head.

"Okay, cool. How long have you been here?"

"All night. I didn't want to leave you alone. I wanted to be here for you."

"Maka,"he said.

"What?

"Come closer, I'm losing my voice."

I leaned in, trying to hear what he wanted to say. His lips pressed against mine, very gently, but meaningfuly. I couldn't believe this was happening!

He pulled away and whispered in my ear,"I love you too."

My world was instantly brightened. I could no longer feel a pit trying to consume me. I was so happy.

Soul moved over and patted the space next to him, indicating he wanted me to lay down with him. I carefully joined him on the bed he occupied, and layed my head on his chest. His heart was beating so strong that not only could I hear it, I could feel it. I listened to his heart until I was lulled to sleep by its soft, rythmic pace.

"WHAT IS THIS? MAKA AND SOUL SLEEPING ON THE SAME BED?" Blackstar yelled as he entered the infirmary.

"Not anymore." I said thoroughly annoyed.

"HOW COULD YOU KEEP SOMETHING LIKE THIS A SECRET FROM ME, YOUR GOD?"

"I swear, Blackstar, if you don't stop yelling, I'm going to Maka Chop you."

Tsubaki came in shortly after, apologizing as always for Blackstar's behavior. They had been together as a couple for a few months, and they didn't seem to be going through any sort of problems. Good for them.

"I'm sorry about Blackstar. He just gets so excited when he hears his friends are doing better."

Her smile was full of light, as was normal for the young woman.

"You have nothing to be sorry about, Tsubaki. Blackstar needs to learn how to use his inside voice, that's all." Soul assured her.

"So what happened to you two last night? Stien said it was pretty bad." Tsubaki inquired.

"I wasn't paying as much attention as I should have been, and it ended up getting Soul hurt really bad."

I tried to sit up and scoot off of the bed, but Soul wouldn't let me move. I looked over at him to see why he was keeping a hold on me, but he had his attention on the doorway, which was now occupied by Spirit. Oh great. Here we go again.

"MY MAKA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN BED WITH MY MAKA?!" he yelled at Soul.

"I'm not yours, Papa. And I was keeping him company, not that it's any of your business."

"But why must you treat Papa like this," Spirit started to cry, "I love you, my Maka, I swear it. If you would just give me another chance, I would show you."

I paid no attention to the blubbering mess on the floor in the doorway, and turned back to Blackstar and Tsubaki.

"How long until Soul can get out of here? I was planning a party for the holidays, and I wanted you guys to come. But I think now it will have to be a celebration for you guys finally getting together." Blackstar said, hiding no cockiness.

"What?" I said confused.

"Everybody could see it, except the two of you apparently..." Tsubaki explained.

I couldn't comprehend what was happening. Had I really been that obvious to everybody else? I tried to say something, anything to make myself seem innocent, but my mouth wouldn't work. I was frozen in place, trying to figure out if Soul had known all along.

"That's so uncool, Blackstar." he said, rubbing my back.

"It's not my fault Maka was being a scaredy cat."

"MAKA CHOP!" I said, bringing the hard-cover book down on Blackstar's skull. His blue hair started spurting red, showing everybody just how hard I hit him.

"Oh, Blackstar!" Tsubaki cried.

"Dont worry, Tsubaki," Stein said, wheeling in on his chair, "We all know that Maka's hits aren't deadly enough to kill. He'll be fine in a short while. As for you, Soul, you can go. But you shouldn't change into your weapon form, or take it too hard. You need your rest until the stitches come out. You should know that you were lucky this time, not as serious as last time. You do your job well."

I thought I heard Soul mumble something about having stitches being so uncool. He got off the bed, putting on the shirt that was on the bedside stand. He struggled to not pull his stitches, and I looked away in shame.

The only thing I could do now was try and make it up to him for the rest of my life, but who knew how long that would be?

"Hey, Maka," Soul said, "what's wrong with you?"

"I almost got you killed again, Soul! I'm a terrible Meister! Why do you stick around with me?"

"Because I love you, Maka. I care too much about you to let you get hurt. All the guys who think breaking hearts is cool, they are wrong and uncool. I want to be the coolest guy you have ever met."

We walked in silence until we reached our apartment. It felt like I had been gone for weeks, even though I know I was only gone for a day and a half.

"You should go lay down, Soul. Get some rest."

"Only if you come lay down with me."

I was surprised he still wanted me to be around. I had almost gotten him killed, for the second time now, and it seemed he never wanted to let me go. I nodded and let him take me into his room, where we layed on his bed. His breathing slowely got quieter, signaling that he had fallen asleep, leaving me alone with my thoughts.

Two Weeks Later

Things seemed to be going well between Soul and I. His stitches had been taken out a couple days ago, but we still stayed away from missions, as Stein had suggested. Tonight was the party that Blackstar had planned for us. I still couldn't believe I had been so obvious, apparently more obvious than Kid. That made me even more embarressed.

"Maka, are you ready?" Soul asked from the living room.

"We could say we went, and then not go at all," I suggested.

"As much as I would love to just stay home with you, the party is in our honor, they would definitely know if we went or not. I still think Blackstar is so uncool for planning this thing."

"Damn!"

"Come on Maka, nothing to worry about."

"I guess I'm as ready as I'll ever be..."

I was glad for being able to find my Black Room dress in a small fashion store near our apartment. Soul seemed to like the way it looked on me the one time I had danced with him in his mind. But wearing it now made me feel exposed, especially in front of all my friends. It had been Soul's idea, and now I felt so self-concious, I wanted to hide.

"Don't worry, Maka. You look beautiful. More beautiful than the rest of the girls here."

I wasn't so sure about that. Liz and Patty were wearing matching sparkling blue dresses, Tsubaki was wearing a soft jade-colored strapless, and Blair was wearing a very short black mini dress. I felt so unattractive compared to their beautiful looks.

"LOOK, THE COUPLE OF HONOR HAS ARRIVED!" Blackstar announced.

Now I couldn't even think of escaping. I was trapped.

We were swarmed with 'congratulations's and 'hope you guys are happy together's, but all I wanted was to get out of there and hide.

I tried the best I could to stay calm, try to imagine myself in a battle, but everything I tried refused to help me relax.

"I need some air," I managed to squeek out before disappearing out the back door.

It seemed like hours before Soul came looking for me, but it had probably only been a few minutes.

"What's wrong, Maka?" he asked quietly.

"I feel like I'm being crushed by everyone. So what if we got together 'finally'? Liz and Kid didn't even get this kind of reaction when they revealed themselves. Why are we so special?"

Soul looked at me for a minute before responding.

"Because they know that we loved each other right when we met. We knew we wanted to be with each other, we were just too affraid to say it to the other. Now that we have, everyone is excited. True love doesn't happen every day, Maka. We found each other, and they are happy for us."

"I just wish they wouldn't croud us. It's all still so new, I dont really know how to handle things that deal with relationships. This is my first relationship, Soul, and I'm scared I'm going to mess up and lose you," I said, starting to cry.

He quickly pulled me into his arms, holding me gently, wiping my tears away.

"Don't cry, Maka. Everything is going to be okay. You couldn't lose me if you tried, I'm too cool for that. There is nothing for you to worry about, and I promise if we get through this party, I will help you through your fears."

I sniffed my noise, trying to keep the snot from running down my face, and pulled my face away from his chest.

"Promise?" I asked quietly.

"Of course I promise, Maka. I would gladly help you with anything you asked me to. I love you."

"I love you too, Soul."

After a quick kiss, we both headed back inside to enjoy the party.

"I never want to go to a party planned by Blackstar again!" I yelled.

"Relax, Maka. We're home now."

"How dare he make a joke about me?!"

"Maka, forget it. You should be happy. You're home, with me."

I was too steaming angry to calm down, I wanted to break Blackstar's neck. I tried to have a good time at the party, but he had to go and make fun of 'the way I party'.

"Do you want me to distract you?"

I nodded, and was led to Soul's room.

This was becoming a quick distraction, I had never been in his room, except to wake him up for school. Now I didn't know what my part was. What was he planning?

Soul sat me down on his bed, and I scooted all the way to the wall, so I would have something against my back. I guess he took that as a sign that I was scared, because he looked at me worriedly before joining me.

"You know I would never do anything to hurt you, don't you, Maka?"

"Yes. I trust you completely."

"What I'm going to do is see where your limits are, and I'm going to try and push past them. If you ever want me to stop, just say so. I might try to take it a little farther after that, but if you don't like it, I will stop."

I nodded, nervous to find out what limits he would be trying.

Soul came closer to me, until we were almost touching, and grabbed the back of my neck gently before kissing me. I couldn't figure out why this would be testing my limits, until I realized he was taking it slow. He didn't want to go too far too fast. I pushed myself closer to him, enjoying the feel of his muscle-toned body holding me close.

His other hand moved closer to my body, and was placed on my back, pulling me slightly closer to him. This was all enjoyable. We had done this many times on the couch while nobody was here with us. There must be more coming.

He carefully turned me so my back was lined up with the bed, and asked with his eyes if he could lay me down. My only reply was to sink down, careful to keep contact with him the whole way.

Soul pulled back and looked at my face for a moment before placing one of his hands on my cheek. He looked like he was hesitating.

"I'm okay, I love you." I said to reasure him.

He just nodded before his other hand went to the bottom of my dress, tugging lightly.

My breathing became more heavy, and I started to panic.

He stopped and removed himself from me completely. I complained at the absence of his warmth, before realizing, he doesn't want to scare me.

"I'm sorry, Maka. I won't do that"

"No, Soul, it's okay. I'm alright. Just surprised. You can keep going."

"I don't want you to feel like you have to. I wont do anything if you don't want me to."

"Soul, I want you to. Just remember this is the first time for anything like this. If I can't take it any more, I'll tell you to stop."

I took his hand and placed it back at the hem of my dress and started pulling up on it, showing him that i was ok with this.

He slowely removed my dress, first revealing my long legs and plain black underwear, then my stomach, and finally my very flat chest. I tried to cover myself, to hide what I didn't have, but Soul grabbed my hand and said, "Don't worry Maka, I don't care how little they are, I'm sure they are beautiful. I wouldn't want you any other way."

I let my hands fall away from my body, and let the first piece of the only clothing I was wearing to be pulled off of me.

I still had the urge to cover myself up, but I fought to let Soul continue. Was this going to be it? Should I let it be?

Feeling his warm hand move up my body, chills traveled from my head to my toes. My whole bosy was shaking with the sensation. When his hand reached my chest, I almost pushed his hand away, but he merely put it over my heart, and for a few minutes, it rested there.

"Is this too much for you, Maka?" he asked.

I shook my head, and without meaning to, gasped out, "More."

For a split second there was a look of surprise on his face. Then he started to cup my tiny breasts, gently massaging them with both hands. I could feel my little nipples become hard, confusing and new sensations. He started leaning down, and I thought he was going to kiss me again, but instead, his mouth went to my erect left nipple and started chewing, and sucking, bringing me little bursts of pleasure.

I started panting, and strangely started feeling like an animal. It wasn't long before he was paying attention to my right nipple, but also continuing to massage the other.

Thoughts were gone from me, the only thing I could comprehend was pleasure, and wanting. What was this? I didn't care, I just wanted it to continue.

Soul raised his mouth to mine and locked us in a kiss so deep with passion and wanting, I brought my hands up and held him closer to me.

He pulled away slightly to start moving his hand down, down, down. Heat was rising everywhere his hand brushed my skin, sending more shivers down my body. Fingers traced their way to the lining of my underwear, and started slipping away.

Out of instinct, my hand stopped his, and I was looking into his crimson eyes, full of worry.

"Are you okay, Maka? Do you want me to stop?"

"I-I-I don't know," I was scared. I have never done anything like this. What if he wasn't satisfied with me?

"If you don't want to go any further, I won't make you, Maka. Don't worry about me, I want you to be okay."

Slowely, I sat up. Was I okay? Was I going to go through with this? Was Soul really my soulmate? What was I so worried about? All of my friends had already given themselves away, and they seemed happy enough. Would I be that happy after? There was only one way to find out, but was I willing to?

Calm down, he already said he wouldn't make you do anything you didn't want to.

But I do want to.

I got off of Soul's bed long enough to pull my underwear off myself and layed back down before pulling him closer to me.

"I'm okay, Soul. I want to keep going. I want to be with you."

"Are you sure?" he asked, still worried.

My only answer was to unbutton his dress shirt and remove it from him. His muscles were strong and comforting to me, and I traced my fingers over all that were exposed to me.

Again, his warm hands traveled to my thigh, and then a little higher. I stopped him again, but only to say, "Please be slow." His only response was smiling and nodding before one of his fingers slipped inside.

I couldn't help the gasp that escaped my mouth. The new feeling was even more pleasurable than anything before. Just like I asked, he was taking it very slow. At an even pace, he moved his finger in, then back out. I was comfortable with the feeling quicker than I thought.

"More, please. Faster," I said, wanting more of the feeling.

Another finger slipped inside, and then another. With slowely gathered speed, his fingers moved faster inside me. I felt something building, like I was going to explode. I didn't want the feeling to end.

"Soul, stop."

Without even hesitating, Soul removed his fingers and asked if I was okay.

"Yes. I just- I want- Can we-?" I kept trying to get the right words out.

"You want me? Are you sure, Maka? You don't have to," He looked unsure of what I wanted.

"Do you have anything?" I asked, showing that I was sure.

"Uh, ya. I always keep them around, you know, just in case," he seemed embarressed.

"Have you ever?"

"Yeah, I have."

"Then why are you so nervous?"

"I was never in love with them. This is completely different, Maka."

I could tell he was weighing whether or not he should.

"Soul, I am asking you to make love to me. Please? I'm ready."

He turned around and got off the bed, traveling across his room to his stash. After he grabbed one, he removed his pants and boxers before climbing back on the bed.

"Are you sure you're ready for this, Maka?" he asked again.

All I could think about was his size. He was so big, how would he fit? So instead of voicing my answer, I nodded.

He opened the condom and put it on, and, positioning himself over me, guided himself to my entrance. I was scared, but trying not to show it. This was it. I was going to lose my virginity. And not just to any guy, to Soul. My Soul. I nodded again to tell him to continue.

It was hard to believe that this felt even better than his fingers had. My walls stretched to accommodate his size. After only a few seconds, he stopped.

"This is going to hurt, Maka. I'm sorry."

My cherry. So many years I wondered how it would feel when it was finally broken, and now I was going to find out.

"Do it. I'm ready."

He pushed himself deeper, and I felt the agony of my cherry ripping. It hurt so bad, but I tried to not cry. I didn't want Soul to think he was too much for me to handle.

There would be blood, and I hoped he wouldn't mind the mess it would make.

He layed still for a minute, waiting for my pain to pass. When it finally had, he kissed me softly, and moved himself slowely back and forth, in and out. This pleasure was more enjoyable than anything I had ever experienced before. My gasping pants turned to quiet moans. His arms wrapped around my body, holding me close to himself.

"I love you, Soul. I'm so glad you're the one," I said through my pleasure-filled voice.

"I love you too, Maka." His voice was shaking.

"Are you okay?" I asked, worried something was wrong.

"Fine, Maka. Feels- So good."

His pace was increasing, and I felt myself getting close to the edge again. I couldn't hold on much longer.

"Soul! I'm going to..."

I couldn't finish my sentence, and I flew over the edge. The pleasure ran through my whole body, wave after wave crashing over me. I felt my soul wavelength completely connect with his, and felt his last push as he joined my bliss.

We lay together in a sweaty mess as we try to catch our breath. Soul lifted himself slightly to look at me. His red eyes seemed brighter somehow.

"I love you so much, Maka."

"I love you too, Soul."

Slowely, he removed himself from me and threw the condom away. It was so cold without his body next to mine. I whimpered from the temperature change, bringing him back quickly.

"Are you okay?" he asked yet again.

"Just cold without you," I replied, "and a bit tired."

"well it is the middle of the night. Come here."

I snuggled myself closer to him, and was wrapped in his arms again. Soul's warmth was enough for me to get comfortable. Soon I was drifting into peaceful sleep in the arms of the man I loved with my whole heart and soul.

**A/N: I would like to know if anyone is interested in this story. If so, I might keep writing chapters. Thanks for taking the time to read. Have an awesome day or night, depending on when you are reading this.**


	2. Surprise, Surprise

A/N:For those who are still waiting for this chapter, I'm sorry for how long this took. Thank you for being patient. I hope you enjoy this chapter, I enjoyed writing it.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

Surprise, Surprise

I was so warm. I didn't want to get out of bed, but I had to go to the bathroom. I opened my eyes, and found myself in a room that was not mine. And then I realize someone is holding me to the bed. I try to wiggle and get free of the restricting arms, but they only pull me closer. I was starting to panic, my breathing became quicker, and my heartbeat was pounding.

I screamed.

All at once, the arms fell away from me and I fell out of the bed. To my shock, I was completely naked. Where had my dress gone?

"What's wrong, Maka?"

Soul. I was in Soul's room, I had been in Soul's bed.

"Soul?" I asked, very confused.

"'Course it's me. Who else would I be?"

"What happened last night? I don't remember... Oh God! We-" I couldn't say it.

"Calm down, Maka. It's okay." He was out of bed and holding me.

It took me a few seconds to realize he was still naked too. I pulled away and grabbed his blanket to cover myself. For a moment he looked hurt, but his crimson eyes hid many secrets. I hoped one day I would learn them.

"I'm sorry, Maka. I should have told you no. I just didn't think you would react this way."

His voice was sullen, and I was the cause of it. What have I done?

Soul turned away, heading for his door, "I'm going to go take a shower."

"Soul, wait. I'm sorry," I said, trying to get my thoughts straight, "I just forgot, and it scared me, and I didn't mean to hurt you."

He turned slightly to look at my face, and then he left his room.

It had been a few hours since Soul left me in his room. I had gone to my room and got some clean clothes on, and then I went out the front door. I didn't know where I was going, I just knew I had to get away. I needed to figure things out.

How had I forgotten that I was in his room? Why was I so freaked out about us having sex? It's what I wanted. He didn't force me. Was it because my virginity was now lost? I didn't know. But one thing was clear, I needed to fix things with Soul.

I hadn't meant to hurt him. In fact, that was the last thing I ever wanted to do.

I should return home. He was probably worried about me by now.

Walking down the streets of Death City, I wondered what my friends were up to. Did they ever have problems like this? I guess it was none of my business.

The door to our apartment seemed to appear before me much quicker than I expected it to. Turning the knob, I pushed the door open, not sure what to expect.

Soul came from the living room and wrapped himself around me.

"What the hell were you thinking? You are such an idiot sometimes, you know that?"

"I'm sorry, Soul. I thought you wanted to be left alone."

Now I could feel it, the panic and feeling of loss and worry going through his wavelength. Today was turning out to be a rough ride.

"Don't go out there without me, Maka. I would never forgive myself if you got hurt, or worse. I'm supposed to protect you. It's my job to protect you, and not only as your weapon anymore. I'm your boyfriend now."

I wrapped my arms around him and apologized again. Hours had passed, and I had made him worry the whole time. Was I turning out to be a terrible girlfriend?

"Soul?"

"What?"

"Can you tell me what I did to make you upset?"

"I thought you would be comfortable with being naked around me now, but you covered yourself up. Don't worry about it, Maka. It doesn't matter now."

Soul walked me over to the couch and sat us down, making sure to keep me as close as was possible. I layed my head on his chest, and without any pause, I heard the slow beating of his heart. We stayed that way for a long time, trying to soak up all the love we had for each other.

Eventually we had to get up and find something to eat. Things were feeling a little better now, but I knew it would take a lot for me to make it up to him.

_"What are you doing here? i told you to stay away!"_

_ "But, I thought you wanted me here."_

_ He shook his head._

_ This was hurting, confusing. What was he saying? I thought he wanted me._

_ "I told you to stay with the kids. This is dangerous, and they need at least one of their parents to stay alive for them. Go back Maka."_

_ "No, Soul, I won't leave you here."_

_I couldn't see where we were, but I could tell this was a very bad situation._

_ Noise seemed to come from everywhere, and would not ease in any way. There was darkness in every place I looked. I was starting to get scared now._

_ "Get out of here you idiot."_

_ "I can't._

_ "Go!"_

_ "No. I can't."_

_ "Go!"_

_ "But-"_

_ "Go!"_

I felt my body snap up, Soul's last 'go' still ringing in my ears. I looked over to where he was still laying, still sleeping the night away.

What had that been? It had felt so real, so scary. There was no need to worry about waking Soul up, so I let the sobs and tears start. My body was shaking with the power of my heaving shoulders, and I brought my knees into my chest to have something to hold onto.

Everything was so complicated now, and I had no way of dealing with it all.

I looked at the bedside clock, 2:18 in the morning. Why had I even had this dream? Was something going to happen soon?

There was a warm feeling on my back, and I realized I had woken Soul up after all.

"Whats wrong, Maka?"

I couldn't stop my tears long enough to try and explain, so the only thing I could do was shake my head.

He sat up and wrapped his arms around me, telling me that everything was okay.

Something occured to me then, I was lucky. I was lucky because I was the only person who would ever get to see this side of Soul. When we were alone together, he let his guard down.

My tears started to slow, and my breathing began to calm.

"Are you okay?"

I nodded before saying, "It was just a bad dream."

"Why didn't you just wake me up?"

"You need sleep. I didn't want to disturb you."

"Our soul resonance gave you away."

Of course it did. I guess I should remember that next time.

"Let's just go back to bed. If it was just a dream, you shouldn't worry about it."

We layed back down, and I fell asleep again in the safety of Soul's arms.

A Few Months Later

Things seemed to calm down. I forgot about the dream, and I carried on with school and meister duties. Stein had finally given Soul a clean bill of health, and he started transforming as much as he could possibly. He missed being in his sythe form.

"Maka, how does it feel to be back on active duty?" Kid asked.

Lunch hour couldn't have come any sooner. Sitting around the table with my friends, normalcy settled my turning stomach.

"Finally I don't feel like I'm worthless anymore."

"You can't blame yourself for what happened, Maka," Tsubaki was saying.

"SHE JUST KNEW THAT SHE NEEDED TO MAKE WAY FOR HER GOD TO SHOW HOW AMAZING HE IS!" Blackstar announced to the whole lunch room.

"Jeez, Blackstar, don't you ever stop yelling?" Liz sayed, her hands held over her ears.

I wanted to chop his head desperately, but I fought the urge as I tried to finish my meal.

"Uh, Maka, incoming."

Not again.

"How are you doing today, my Maka? Is that boy still treating you right?"

"Better than you treated Mama," I mumbled. "I'm fine Papa. You don't have to check on me, you know that, right?"

I hated when he tried to act like the best dad ever. He would never be the same to me, especially after what he put Mama through.

He had what I'm sure was supposed to be a cool smile, but looked more like an adoration of a child. I despised that look. I told him more than once that he would never be my father again.

"Okay then, I'm going to go back to the mirror room. I am the Death Sythe, after all."

We all said our byes, more in an annoyed tone than a disappointed one.

The bell rang, which meant back to class. I hadn't even been able to finish my lunch.

Soul saw the look on my face and, after the others had moved away to rid themselves of their trash, asked, "What's wrong, Maka? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I think I might be coming down with the flu or something."

He only stared at me, making me think he wasn't sure what to do or say.

"What?" I said, showing more annoyance than I intended.

"You should go home, Maka. You don't look very good at all."

"Of course I don't. My Papa keeps showing up, and he won't leave me alone."

He shook his head this time.

Months had passed since my wake up freak out, and I knew some of Soul's action meanings. This one was: 'why are you being so difficult?'

I didn't really know the answer to that.

"Lets just go to class."

The rest of the day passed quickly, I don't even know what Stein was teaching. All I wanted to do was go home, barricade myself in my room, and think about things calmly. Soul was great, but sometimes a girl needs to figure things out on her own.

The ride home was breif and quiet, and I could feel the worry flowing through Soul. So much had changed, and I wondered just how much he always kept from me, but I had to keep my mind on what I needed to do for myself.

As soon as his bike was parked I headed to our apartment door, and made a straight course for my own room. With my door locked, and the quiet surrounding only me, I began to think about what had been bothering me.

It couldn't only be the fact that my Papa was too clingy as always. No, I was more moody than normal. I could be stressed out, but then again, I rarely get stressed. Being a meister meant I couldn't let myself be distracted by stress. Could it be that I hadn't read a book in the last few weeks? Maybe it was that. Or maybe it wasn't.

I was so confused.

After a few minutes of contemplation, my stomach started to act up again. I'll just lay down, that will help the feeling go away.

But as soon as that thought was gone, I was running to the bathroom. I threw up everything I had eaten today, and kept heaving afterwards. I heard quiet knocking at the door, telling me that Soul was worried.

"Maka?"

"I'm fine. Just the flu I think."

"Can I come in?"

"Yeah."

The door slowely opened, revealing the worried look on Soul's face. As he entered, he grabbed some tissue so I could wipe my mouth and nose. He sat behind me and rubbed my back while I tried to get my breathing back to normal.

This was strange. I never got sick.

Even though this was the first time I had ever gotten sick, I didn't worry about it too much. Soul, on the other hand, was freaking out.

"We need to get you in to see Stein. This is not right, Maka. You never get sick, there is no reason for you to start now." He sounded scared, and I didn't want to see the face that went with the tone.

"If I don't get better in a few days, I will go see Stein. But for right now, all I need to rest."

I slowely got off the floor and headed for the room we now shared. The bed felt extra soft, and I felt extra tired. Soon after my head was on the pillow I was sleeping.

A Week Later

"That's it, Maka! You are going to see Stein. You have been sick for far too long!" Soul was angry with me for waiting so long.  
It wasn't that I didn't want to know what was wrong, I was worried what Stein would find. Did I have cancer? Something worse? I didn't want to think about it.

"Okay, I'm sorry."

I took the last week to rest myself, but I seemed to be sick no matter what I did. School was never a thought during that time, and I hadn't been to the Academy since the day Papa interupted my lunch. Bieng back in the building felt weird, after not attending my classes for seven days.

I tried walking slow, trying to avoid Stein for as long as possible. He was great, but he was so strange it scared me sometimes. Unfortunately, Soul tugged me along, willing me to walk faster.

The hall seemed to go on forever, making my nerves even more jittery than they had been when I first entered the Academy. I still had time to escape, all I had to do was get out of Soul's grip and run the other direction. But before I could put that plan into motion, we were at Stein's office.

"Nice to see you again, Maka. Feeling any better?" Stein asked.

"She hasn't gotten better at all," Soul replied for me.

"Come on in, I'll take a look at you. Don't worry, I won't cut you open unless it's absolutely necessary."

Though the statement brought little comfort to me, I walked farther into his office, leaving Soul in the hall, and sat on the check-up table.

"So, Maka, what seems to be the problem?"

"I have been feeling sick all week. Anything I eat comes back up, and I don't know what it is that is making me sick. I thought it was just the flu."

Stein turned the screw in his head, thinking. His lit cigarette was almost burned all the way out before he said anything.

"I need you to lay down, Maka. I am going to check a few things just to rule out some possibilities."

This made me more nervous, but I did as he asked, not sure what to expect from the half-mad doctor. First, he checked my throat, gently pushing down where my tonsils were. Then he opened my mouth, to check on my uvula I was guessing. Next, he checked my breathing, and the rhythm of my heart, listening for any abnormalities. Seeming satisfied with those, he checked my abdomen, pressing every-so-often at the muscles under the skin.

"Well, well. Your father is going to be furious."

It must not have been all that bad then. Papa was mad about everything when it came to me. "Did you find something?"

"Indeed I did," Stein offered with a sly smile, "Maka, You're pregnant."

Oh no.

A/N:Thank you again for being patient. Tell me what you think.


End file.
